koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Matabei Gotō
Matabei Gotō is a samurai who served under the Kuroda and Toyotomi. Folklore describes him as a ferocious warrior whose military feats were beyond human. Role in Games The Samurai Warriors series has Matabei appear in battles involving the Toyotomi. He is usually one of the surviving loyalists who defiantly resist the Tokugawa in the Ōsaka Campaign. In Spirit of Sanada, Matabei is more prominent during the last parts of the story, where he can be found by the adult Yukimura inside Osaka. He will participate actively during the Winter campaigns of Osaka. During the summer campaign, however, Matabei becomes too reckless and charges out on his own to fight the Tokugawa at Domyoji. Thanks to the thick fog of the area, Yukimura is unable to reach Goto's unit in time, and he is eventually gunned down by Masamune's riflemen. Nobunaga's Ambition usually gives him above average stats for every trait other than politics. The Ascension expansion of Sphere of Influence portrays Matabei as a happy-go-lucky general who offers his services to the declining Toyotomi clan in hopes of dying a worthy death. Meeting his end at Domyouji, he is relieved to have his wish fulfilled and only regrets not being able to help his lord more. If the player prevents his demise and defeats Ieyasu, Matabei will remain in Ōsaka to repay Hideyori for his generosity. Quotes *"Is there no man on this field brave enough to face me?!" *"What possessed you to fight?!" *If it isn't the Date boy! I think I'll take your head home as a memento. *"What a splendid suit of armor you wear! Have you prepared it just for this occasion?" :"Ha-ha! I'll have you know this is a gift!" :"A gift, you say?" :"Indeed. Apparently all the armor for men and horses have been sold out for some time now. I learned this when I arrived in Ōsaka and went to buy some cheap armor. Once the shopkeeper saw who I was, he insisted on giving me and my horse the finest he could get his hands on!" :"That goes to show you just how revered you are around these parts!" :"But a samurai who only receives favors is a disgrace. Speaking of which, I've just returned Lord Harunaga his money." :"Wonderful! You are truly a man among men!" ::~~Harufusa and Matabei; Nobunaga's Ambition: Sphere of Influence - Ascension Historical Information Born to Gotō Motokuni of the Bessho clan, Mototsugu had been adopted and raised by Kuroda Yoshitaka after his father suffered a crushing defeat at the hands of the Oda. Upon coming of age, he served under his foster father's army and participated in various campaigns, eventually earning the distinction of being one of the Eight Tigers of Kuroda. Matabei made a name for himself in Hideyoshi's invasion of Korea by being the first samurai to break through Jinju Castle's defenses. Some time after the Battle of Sekigahara, the general was made a castellan of Masutomi Castle. However, he left the Kuroda clan due to bad relations with the current head Nagamasa. He wandered throughout the land as a ronin and eventually found refuge at Ōsaka where he offered his services to Toyotomi Hideyori in 1614. Historians surmise that he had sided with the Toyotomi to repay the kindness Hideyoshi had shown him in the past. Although he fought bravely during the summer siege, Matabei struggled against Date Masamune's regiment in Domyoji due to a disadvantage in numbers. While holding out for reinforcements with only 2,800 soldiers, a stray bullet left him unable to stand upright. He willingly committed seppuku to avoid capture and his head was brought before the Tokugawa as proof of his defeat. It was said that he couldn't stop shedding tears while the battle went on. Gallery Category:Samurai Warriors Non-Playable Characters Category:Kessen Characters Category:Toukiden Souls